gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Birthday Calendar
Welcome to the Glee Wiki Birthday Calendar! Comment below stating the day and month you were born in and an admin will add you to the list! __TOC__ __NOEDITSECTION__ CollisionCourse- January 1st Dayheart- January 5th AlejandroTheGleek '''- January 6th '''Go Klaine!- January 7th Blugo34 - January 10th SuperGleek100199- January 10th IJustLoveKlaine- January 12th SugarTheBrittanaBaby - January 13th KlaineIsAllGood- January 13th Co0kiitho0 '''- January 16th '''UnholyTrinity- January 16th Glee120 - January 20th NewGleeki - January 23rd Samchel fan- January 23rd Mirlo- January 24th FabsonForeva29- January 29th February DoubleDdog09 '- February 7th '''Layla Gleek '- February 7th '''BloodAndy- February 12th Finchelforever13 '''- February 13th '''TamaraBaby16 - February 14th Katrina1994 - February 14th Ricardo8a - '''February 14th '''QuinnIsAWESOME- February 17th Freak For Finchel -''' February 19th 'SantittanyFinchel '- February 25th '''LoveKlaine- February 25th Hazelshade- February 27th Fondue for two- February 27th A Gleek Like iSteven - February 27th ISteven- February 27th Djulienr - '''February 29th March '''GLeeKx3- March 2nd Gleebee- March 8th PlatinumSoul - March 9th BrittanaIsOn- March 9th Kotobog - March 13th StupidUnicorn - March 13th Purple-Glee-Project '''- March 14th '''Simple.PlanNER - '''March 15th '''Sugarmottagleek- March 17th WerriGleek117- March 18th Themanonthestreet - March 19th RainbowLolza - March 26th Just a Lucky Person - March 30th Trae209 - March 30th Gliebe - March 30th Silvereye1 - March 30th Adani23- March 30th FinalF2481- March 31st April LoudMouthGleek - April 1st Im3stupid4artie- April 1st ABeachDancer- April 2nd Josh Bullin24 '''- April 2nd '''PatromeLover202- April 4th SlusheeFacial- April 6th Quinnfan96- April 10th Turbofrog - April 10th 4EverBrittana '''- April 13th '''PierceNpunkrock - April 15th Br0dxwerc- April 15th PauArg- April 16th Gleeseason3lyrics- April 18th Msoliviabrooke- April 18th QuinnQuinn - April 20th Jack-gleelover - '''April 26th May '''KlaineLover- May 3th XIamAweSam- May 5th Gleek1997 '''- May 6th '''Jimcode3- May 9th TotalBlond - May 10th Tendollarlameo- May 11th NicoleeGleek - May 14th ATLA Gleek - May 18th SkySplitz- May 18th GleeFan95- May 20th Mschloe101 - May 21st Bookworm123- May 21st Dano1163 - May 21st FiveLeafClover- May 22nd FLoTz - May 22nd UK1 '''- May 26th '''Kololok94 - May 31st Starburry123 -''' May 27th '''Echo-Grace- May 27th CalvinKlaine- May 29th Gleek4life353 '''- May 30th June '''Freespirit101- June 3rd Soul Soldier- June 4th MaryPierceLopez - June 5th Midhatz - June 8th Micromasher '''- June 9th '''UndercoverGleek1- June 16th DTilly- June 24th July ILOVEBRITTANYPIERCE - July 2nd Missteamcullen2k12- July 2nd Klainelover22- July 3rd Camsay '''- July 5th '''Dolphins=gaysharks- July 5th Gleekobsessed '- July 9th '''TeenageGleefanatic '- July 10th '''Veterangleefan- July 15th DiannaAgron xo- July 17th SamcedesGoingforthewin- July 18th Prae-er - July 21st GottaBeYou - July 23rd Samcedes fan 12 '''- July 24th '''Nιcкι - July 27th August LottieR- August 1st Lea Michele Fan- August 1st Brittanarocks- August 2nd JadeGagaOlly - August 4th Charmedh2ogirl '''- August 6 '''Colferized21444- August 10th Kurt's Boy 86 '''- August 12th '''Soondegrassistar1 - August 15th Tartiefan- August 17th Geoff109- August 18th MitchieLoveXoXo123- August 20th Jgal12- August 20th Gleekygal2010 '- August 22nd '''Klaineisforever '- August 22nd 'Alinaymx '- August 26th '''Chariana- August 26th ChiaraGleek- August 29th Skatifer88 '''- August 29th '''Michelle87 - August 31st September GLeeLOVER - September 3rd Calahara - September 4th Sugory - September 4th Gleek.cro- September 5th NayaHolic12- September 6th Gleek090892 '''- September 8th '''GryffindorGleek- September 8th Zinnia3 - September 9th SamAndQuinnForever123 - September 11th BeatlesgLee Fan '''- September 12th '''Strykerkid - September 14th Maxymax123 - September 17th Gleek99- September 17th GlenGleek- September 18th Gage28170- September 22nd October Puppylove95 '''- October 1st '''IShipQuick- October 2nd Hpottergleek '- October 3rd '''FunnyFlyby '- October 4th 'Someone648 '- October 8th '''KCisaGleek98- October 9th Per3ylove '''- October 11th '''TinaForever - October 14th StarGleek1066- October 15th IaminlovewithBRITTANA - October 18th PatTag2659 '- October 22th '''Pretty Little Gleek265 '- October 30th November '''GleeHarryPotter589- November 1st Froggycait1102 '''- November 2nd '''Svwiki99 - November 3rd Klainemomentsxoxo - 'November 9th '''Gleelover4ever '- November 11th '''Cassi1298 - November 12th Team Brittana- November 13th Mithrx- November 19th CarlotaGomes97 - November 19th Arod14 '''- November 20th '''BethBunny- November 20th Fabrevans- November 23rd Gleekygleekgleek- November 26th Ilovesebastiansmythe- November 27th December FabrevansIsEndgame- December 1st Hrsefinatic101 - December 2nd Lopierce4eva - December 8th Glee.klainebows- December 9th Songsinabox - December 12th Giggles099- December 13th ILOVEKlaine4EVER- December 16th Klainegirl1912 - December 19th QuinnPuckLover145 - December 20th Sugaryanderpezfinchel95- December 23rd Rory sugar123- December 26th Gleek4ever96 - December 28th Category:Glee Wiki